The affair
by biggestotaku
Summary: Robin is happily married to Chrom, but one day Shulk just comes into his house and burns his cookies.
1. Chapter 1

it was a sunny day. robin was baking cookies bc chrom was at work. he was spreading the awareness of shrek twinkies and why they should return into production. then someone knocked on the door. robin opened it. it was shulk.

"oh hi what are you doing here?" robin said and shulk looked at him. then shulk looked at the door.

" im here. for the cookies. u posted them to instagram i want some." shulk said in an inaudiable over exaggerated british accent.

"they aret done i just put them into the oven. " robin said and shulk was sad.

"u can watch attack on titan while they bake." robin said and then shulk gasped. he wasnt a fucking weaboo. attack on titan was trash.

"YOU DONT ACTUALLY LIKE THAT SHIT DO YOU!?" shulk screamed and robin was like no bc anime is garbage.

then shulk and robin were sitting on the couch. it was weird bc they were both wearing their complicated ass outfits but they were comfy and at home?

"robin...i have something to tell you..." then shulk leaned in and put his feet on the couch. he cupped robin's face and leaned in for a kiss and robin backflipped off the couch and hissed.

"why the fuck are your FLIFTHY shoes on my furniture!" robin then puleld out his levin sword and shock shulk and shluk was like ouch. shluk then got up against robin and then they started making out suddenly. weapons all gone. bye weapons. it was all steamy and sexy and then robin grabbed a hold of shulk's clothes and he got kinda pissed and broke away the kissing.

"i cant do this! i love chrom! also youre outfit is too complicated i cant remove your clothes!" robin protested and heard the oven go ding.

"shut up m8. he doesnt have to KNOW or anything. also ill jsut." shulk whispered and just RIPPED OFF HIS CLOTHES! there was a swimsuit under it. then robin was drawn to his cockbulge. wow how this white haired anime boy loved cock bulges. then robin took off all his clothes excapt for his coat like he took everything off and put his coat back on it.

"what are you doing m8. youre penetrating my feelings when u cover up ur hot bod from me." then robin blushed cause HE WAS EMBARRASSED,

"omg shulk dont say that.. youre gonna make my erected feeligns get an erection" robin said and his peen was poking out thru his coat and it caused shuklk to get a boner and it just. stab right thru his swimsuit. he needs a new swimsuit. then censoring and cum and there was cum everywhere and hentai monaing and ooooo and then there was cum on the floro and the cookies were burning and shulk didnt care he was GETTING TO FUCK AN ASS for once in his life. the angry robots never let him get off, he would try to jerk off to pictures of hot yaoi on rule34 and the angry robots would rip off his roof and throw various versions of the holy bible at him.

"ahh!shulk youre goin g in too deep!" robin moaned and then shulk was like nice and then he came inside robin wow sick fuck fucking a poor bird. then shulk looked at robin with lust inhis eyes and then. they ended. they clothed.

"that was gr8 m8 cant w8 to fuck again after i beat up some angry robots. it pisses me off when they throw holy bibles at me." then shulk kissed robin and left without cleaning up the cum. asshole, robin thought.

later than night chrom came home and snuggled up with robin in bed.

"why does it smell like sometihng burned?" chrom said and kissed robin's forehead.

"oh. i baked cookies and i fell asleep, hon." then robin put his book down to pay attention to his sexy husband.

"babe! be more careful what if the house burned down when you were in it." chrom said and he got up close against robin. "hey...lets make a lucina..." chrom whispered seductivly.

"chrom u keep forgetting that we are both men. we cannot have kids. yet. science will find a way." then robin looked at chrom and chrom's eyes were lust filled and it reminded robin of how shulk looked at him and he sweated nervously.

"sometihng wrong babe? im not mad at you about the oven. im just glad you didnt get hurt." then chrom kissed robin's cheek.

"im sorry chrom...im just not feeling up to it." robin said looking down with guilt. he couldnt believe he actually cheated on his precious husband.

"its alright. i can cook us up some steaks tomorrow." chrom said.

"but u hate steak." robin said.

"not when im eating it off ur body." chrom said and they talked abotu mroe gay stuff and went to sleep.

robin woke up and chrom was fixing eggs. he could smell it. then he checked his phone only to loose all the colour in his face.

"hey m8! when can i fuck up that sexy ass of urs again? :))))" robin knew exactly who it was. first of all. how the fuck did shulk get hsi number? then robin deleted the message and went to the kicthen to see chrom only wearing an apron. robin blushed like a fuck i cant come up with a comparrsion.

"h-hey.. chrom did you by any chance give shulk my number? he sent me a message." robin said.

"oh yea! he wanted to ask u about something in smash. so i gave it to him. could u tell ti was him by that annoying way british people type?" chrom said.

then robin sweated nervously and a gauge thing was int he corner like in catherine.

"ok im going to work today. bye babe!" robin said and ran out the door. then chrom noticed the puddle of cum ont he floor.,.


	2. Chapter 2

link was sitting next to zelda and zelda was humming while she was drawing lesbian porn. link leaned over and watched zelda draw each detail on the tittie. link wasnt really into titties, but zelda was such a good artist.

"link, let me know when mario shows up. i cant let him see this." zelda said and link nodded.

mario showed up and link shook zelda's shoulder, she closed her lesbian porn book and shoved it into link's hat along with all her other lesbian things.

"why dont u ever talk?" mario always asked this question to link and it pissed link off.

"he doesnt talk shut the fuck up mario. just because nintendo favours you and more amiibo of you exist than the entire human population doesnt mean you can be a bitch to link. link jsut knock him over hes like 2 feet tall." zelda said and link got up.

"fdont u fucking dare i can make sure nintendo never makes zelda amiibos again." mario threatened and link gasped and so did zelda.

then mario jumped up and grabbed links hat and began going thru all of zelda's lesbian things.

"no!" zelda began to cry and mario ran away with link's hat along with zelda's lesbian porn. link began to run after mario and zelda couldnt run much bc she was wearing a dress so she let link run after mario. mario was running and then he bumped into SOMEONE and fell over and all of zelda's lesbian porn scattered everywhere and zelda was far behind link but she saw what happened and she SCREAMED.

"hey m8 stop that!" shulk kicked mario in the overalls. it didnt matter if mario ruined his amiibo because no one can even get one. shulk then picked mario up and kicked him into orbit. he'll be back. mario always returns.

zelda finally arrived and she began to gather up her lesbian stuff and put it back into links hat.

"link im going to take ur hat and take all my stuff home is that ok." zelda said and link nodded. then zelda went away to put her lesbians in a safe place.

"ok now that shes gone lets go have some hot sex. :)))" shulk said and link was confused because how the fuck do you say :))). but then link shrugged his shoulders and went to fuck shulk. ok so they were in the closet and shulk tried to be the one to put his peepee into link's butt but link wasnt having that nasty shit so he flipped shulk over.

"a-ah!i-im really f-feeling!" shulk moaned and his muscles did the thing muscles do and link smiled innocently and finished and left shulk in the closet. link then left his phone number on on shulks butt on a sticky note. wtf he had a number.

thats when shulk got up and he walked out naked and he was outside an angry robot saw him naked and lewd and the angry robot got mad and threw a holy bible at him and it gave shulk a black eye and shulk blacked out.

"shulk? why are you naked? gods your eye is black!" it was robin who was standing above shulk and shulk looked at him and popped a boner. shulk got up and he looked at robin and robin smiled.

"you know theres better places to take a nap than on the ground-"

"shut up i wasnt taking a nap i blacked out give me ur coat." then robin handed his coat to shulk and shulk put it on and robin thought it was hot and then they started making out even tho robin knew it was so wrong bc he loved chrom...but damn shulk was really NICE LOOKING.

it was dark and chrom was trying to bring back the shrek twinkles and then some sexy bara man with blue hair came up. he knew who it was. ike.

"omg u want to bring back the shrek twinkies? i loved those." ike said and he pulled out a box from his clothes and gave one to chrom and chrom almost cried. chrom excepted the twinkie and tears ran down his face as he ate it.

"im glad u liked ti chrom. i wish we could be better friends. bc i fight for my friends I WANT TO FIGHT FOR YOU. " ike said and chrom was like bro..

ok so chrom and ikie has bara sex and now chrom wa sa two timing hoe.

zelda was walking and she saw lucina.

"isnt that link's hat?" lucina asked and zelda was like uh.

"well yea i need to wash it. it smells of his sweat. boys sweat a lot ya kno." zelda said and then lucina saw the lesbian porn poking out.

"ur a lesbian?" lucina asked and zelda began to sweat.

"y-yea...i like girls..."

"same. lets go on a date. ill pay for it. father just gave me an allowence." lucina said and her and zelda held hands and went away. now they were together..

since shulk was naked robin looked at shulk's fingers.

"why are there scars on them? they look like they were horrible wounds." robin said.

"ok so ill tell you what happened. at one time i thought i was straight. i had a girlfriend and shes really cute and i still think she is but im not straight. but ok she died but she became a robot? AND then i tried to have sex with her and i tried to finger her and her robot parts fucked up my hand im so glad i didnt try to put my dick in her first. but then i broke up with her bc i couldnt deal with it and i realized how gay i was." shulk said and climbed onto a roof and ripoed off robin's coat and showed the entire world his crotch and he began to jiggle his butt. ecause talking about how he thought he was straight made him feel the need to do something gay.

"shulk what the fuck. get your ass down here and put down some clothes." robin screamed.

"no fuck you." shulk yelled and climbed up on a higher part of the roof and then he ran into pit playing with his legos.

"oh shit no oh my god ive fucked up. no not again nonon." shulk said and pit looked at shulk's balls and began to cry.

"im sorry pit please dont tell palutena shes going to beat me!" shulk begged.

"oh dont worry about it. im already going to beat you! not because you scared pit but because you just piss me off tbh." palutena said. and before shulk could say anything else palutena stabbed him in the asshole with her staff and sent him flying 80 mph into the ground face first. his head was now stuck in the dirt and his butt was stuck in the air.


End file.
